ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon NetworkXQubo: Quality Warfare
Cartoon NetworkXQubo: Quality Warfare is a crossover series to air on both Cartoon Network and Qubo at the same time. The show feature characters from The New Woody Woodpecker Show, Mr. The Animation Series, Danger Mouse 2015, Earthworm Jim and the VERY WORST of both Cartoon Network and Qubo. Premise Woody Woodpecker and his friends tries their hardest to take off the worst CN and Qubo shows, so repeats of their respective shows can air on both channel. The show takes place after the events of season 3 of both Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs: The Series and Baby Looney Tunes (Woody had 9 member of his team counting himself) and during the events of season 4 of Sidekick and Scaredy Squirrel (He now has 18 members counting himself too). The Good Guys * Woody Woodpecker (voiced by Billy West) * Chilly Willy (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos) * Wally Walrus (voiced by Billy West) * Danger Mouse (voiced by Alexander Armstrong) * Penfold (voiced by Kevin Eldon) * Coronal K (voiced by Stephan Fry) * Mr. Bean (voiced by Rowan Aktinson) * Teddy (voiced by Loren Bouchard) * Bean's Mini Cooper (voiced by John Roberts) * Earthworm Jim (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Peter Puppy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Princess Whats-Her-Face (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Squid Girl (Guest Star) (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos) Rivals of Woody ad Friends/Heores of the VERY WORSE * Baby Bugs (voiced by Darren Norris) * Baby Daffy (voiced by Wayne Grayson) * Baby Lola (voiced by Lisa Oritz) * Baby Tweety (voiced by Eric Stuart) * Johnny Test (voiced by Patton Oswalt) * Dukey (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Susan and Mary Test (Jessica Dicico as Susan and Liliana Mumy as Mary) * Eric Needles (voiced by Mona Marshall) * Trevor troublemeyer (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Kitty Ko (voiced by Candi Milo) * Maxium Brain (voiced by Paul Rugg) * Scaredy Squirrel (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Dave the Skunk (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Flint Lockwood (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Sam Sparks (voiced by Nika Futterman) * Steve the Monkey (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) The Crime Lords/The villains of the VERY WORSE * Baby Sylvester (voiced by Corey Burton) * Baby Taz (voiced by Mike Pollock) * Hubert Test (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Bling-Bling Boy (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Dark Vegan (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Professor Pamplemoose (voiced by Lex Lang) * Vana Glama (voiced by Jessica DiCico) * Alan Amazing (voiced by Robbie Daymond) * Drillum Shakebear (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Sensei Jimmy (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Nester (voiced by Charlie Adler) * Momma (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Paddy Padderson (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Sally Fishlips (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Dan Duck (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Paulie the Hyena (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Paddleball Camp Master (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Mayor Shelbourne (voiced by Wallace Shawn) * Mayor's Son Gil (voiced by Wayne Knight) * Brent McHale (voiced by John DiMaggio) * Earl the Crazy Cop (voiced by Mark Mosley) * Cal (voiced by Carlos Alaraqui) * Cray Guy at The Dock (voiced by Nick Bakey) Episodes TBA Category:Crossovers